SSB: The next Gen
by AnnLay
Summary: Basically what would happen if the brawlers had babies well the adults and left Fox and Lucas in charge? And the kids have powers to.... Pleas Red and review if you don't like it thought don't have to read it.
1. The First 6 Little ducks

OK so it is mostly about Fox and Lucas but of course all of our other fave SSB people will be in here to! Sorry there might be some SSBB and SSBM spoilers! Oh and the Smash house is like huge on the inside but tiny on the outside it is like amazing! ((This place in this chapter is for good guys.))

* * *

Fox sat down and relaxed they had been out for like ever helping get rid of all the Junk that people blew up in the Brawl.

Falco said "Looks like we got a Little Peach in a while."

Fox just nodded thinking about his,Flacos,and Diddys adventure. And then he thought of Wolf.

He just growled at his own thought and stopped himself.

Flaco got up and walked away as Lucas,Ness,and Pokemon trainer ran by.

Ness jumped in front of them both and said "Beat you there!"

Then Pokemon trainer ran ahead of Lucas cause Lucas tripped in front of Fox.

Lucas got up and then they turned back around and Lucas ran ahead

of Ness and determined to win their tiny race Ness Pushed Lucas down again.

Then Lucas grabbed his legs and Ness fell and Pokemon trainer came down too cause Ness fell on him.

Then Lucas got up and ran laughing into the main room of the smash meeting house.

Mario Yelled at Luigi "Luigi! Can you get Fox and Lucas for me?!"

Mario's Taller brother who was dressed just like him except in Green and with a Green hat with a L instead of a red M just sighed and ran out and smacked into Link the swordsmen and Princes Zelda who was also a new mother.

He was shy as we all knew that but he then said 'Ss-ss--s---oo-oo------rr---rrr----yy"

He grabbed Lucas by the shirt as they ran by and Lucas kicked him thinking it was Ness also using his Fire powers.

Luigi screamed out at the boys Fire Kick in his gut he screamed out and just sat there on the ground in pain.

Mario,Yoshi,Peach, and the other brawlers stared at him mostly Lucas and said "Sorry Luigi!" Ness said 'not cool dude."

Lucas said "It was ment for you!" and jumped on Ness and they both started playing around tring to get the brawlers minds off Luigi.

Ness then got mad and said 'Pk Fire!" and hit Lucas off of him and Lucas said "Not cool!" and jumped back on Ness and they both started fighting

Fox pulled out his gun and said "Falco help please." Fox's friend said "Nope" and then Fox shot Lucas and Lucas fell out the window and they were on the fourth story!

Kirby jumped out and came back in on the Warp star with Lucas who looked like he already fell cause he was beat up either that or Ness beat the crap out of him he was slightly bleeding on his arm just a Little.

Then Mario said "Ness!OK everyone who has babies pleas show them and we will begin anyways.'

Then Peach,Zelda,Samus,Kirby (Don't ask) ,Picachu ((Once again don't ask)) ,and Lucario (This one you can ask) And said "Us"

((With Kirby,Pikachu, and Lucario theuy just have wifes who had babies.))

Then they shown the babies and Mario said "OK know we will spin the spinner and see who watches them while we finish cleaning!"

Then he spun a spinner with every brawlers picture on it and yelled out "First we have..... Lucas!"

Then they all stared at the hurt littel boy and back at Mario.

Mario said "Then we have Fox!"

The Fox looked at the boy and said 'Oh."

* * *

If you have confusions pleas review and ask me.


	2. The Children

**Baby's:**

Name:Pear

Mom:Peach

Dad:Mario

Age:3 days

Powers:Mario's Fire and Ice powers.

gender:Girl

--------------

Name:Fire

Mom:Zelda

Dad:Link

Age 1 year

Powers:Zelda's powers.

Gender:Boy

------------

Name: Kira and Mira

Mom:Samus

Dad:????????

Age:2 years

Powers:None but secretly Kira is a super smart baby and her and her twin sister have two guns each.

Gender:Girls

----------------

Name:Poya and Poyo

Mom:???????

Dad:Kirby

Age:Poya is 3 years and Poyo is 4 years.

Powers: can eat like kirby and absorb others powers.

Gender:Poyo a boy Poya a girl

* * *

Name:Thunder

Mom: Unnamed Pikachu girl

Dad:Pikachu ((From all three games))

Age: 5 ((is 2nd oldest one in group.))

Powers :Normal pokemon junk

Gender:Girl

-------------------

Name:Aura

Mom:??????????

Dad: Lucario

Age: 6

Powers: Same as Lucario's

Gender:Girl

* * *

**Baby Sitters:**

Lucas:From Brawl

Fox:In all three!

* * *

Note: I am a lucas and Fox fan that is why they are the stars!

Bye!


End file.
